


The Surprise Babysitter

by Nevermore13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, Protective Mother, hybrid children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/pseuds/Nevermore13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Laura and Carmilla married with Quadruplets. After being in full time mother mode, Laura and her friends set up a date night. Carm on the other hand rather stay mama Panther to her hybrid babies. But she had a moment of weakness and gave into her Tiny wife. So this is the night of said date, Laura is determined to make carmilla interact with people and Laura hired a surprise babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You can't be serious

**Author's Note:**

> The Children's names are:  
> Lucia Aaliyah  
> Little Laura Mircalla  
> Jamie Alec  
> Stefan Louis  
> ( 2 girls and 2 boys)

Carmilla stands ready waiting on her slower then even a normal person to get ready wife. "I hope that babysitter you chose is prepared for our little cubs." Carm called up the stairs to Laura.

"I'm sure she can handle it, she handled you." She calls back down. 

"We should just stay home, I mean they just started crawling and our poor cats can't handle their tails being pulled much longer." Carmilla said as a excuse to try and convince Laura it's to soon to leave the kids. 

"Oh no, we've been planning this date night with our friends for two whole weeks! You're coming with me or else." Laura said as she walked down brushing her hair in a knee length brown dress. "Carm, I understand you not wanting to go but we need social interaction." Carmilla rolled her eyes and patted down her nicest leather-faux dress. The door bell rings and Carmilla can explicitly hear Perry complaining and LaF, well laughing at her. Laura walks over to her daughter, Lucia and picks her up to keep her from crawling up the stairs. 

"Come in, you know how to barge in anyway." Carm yelled as she walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of O type. Perry opens the door with a sanitizing wipe around the handle. "You are truly a OCD." Carm says walking in and leaning against the couch, blood glass in hand. 

"Can you please refrain from drinking that horrid substance in my presence." Perry says sternly. 

"Sorry for Surviving, no wonder you're a hothead." Perry rolls her eyes walking past Carm to throw away the sanitizing wipe. 

"Can we get going?" LaFontine asks watching Laura with the toddlers. Laura sighs. 

"Just wait for a bit longer, I'm sure she's almost-." Her answer was cut short with a strong knock and her wife's snarl. 

"You can't be serious!" Carm growls. There stood Danny Lawrence with her summer society blazer unbuttoned and holding a few grocery bags. 

"I'm so sorry if I'm late, I wanted to grab some treats for the babies and myself since I have a feeling there's only blood and grape soda as well as cookies taking up room for most of your kitchen." Laura sighs out of relief. 

"It's fine Danny, and you're right on time. So we just fed the babies, around seven thirty or eight o'clock they need baths and to be put to sleep. We'll be back at nine or ten at the latest." Laura finished as she put her coat on and kissed her four toddler's faces. Carm watches Danny closely, growling low enough at the wolf girl, who she was most certain could hear it. 

"Calm down mama Panther, your babies are safe with me." Danny said with honesty dripping from her words. 

"You're lucky I didn't know Laura chose you to come." Carm side steps toward the tall red head and looks her in the eyes. "If anything happens in them so help me God wolf girl, You'd wish left me in the cavern." Soon as the words left her lips she was grabbed by the jacket collar and pulled towards the door. Danny stood awkwardly watching the couples bicker. After what seemed like forever, Laura opened the door and waves goodbye before leaving her house with Perry and LaFontine on heel. Carmilla was speaking to her children and kissed their heads goodbye before being dragged out of the house by a impatient tiny wife.


	2. Little rawr

As Laura, Perry and LaFontaine used all their combined strength to push the sulking mama panther in her and Laura's car, Danny waved awkwardly out the window and walked to the kitchen to unpack the groceries she brought with her. Hearing the car pull out of the gravel, the quadruplets instantly began to wonder around. 

Little Laura climbed on her mothers desk chair and stood up on the chair and started scribbling on the tablet on the desk. Lucia crawled over to the bookshelf and pulled out her favorite book, The jungle Book and flipped through the pages because she loves the pictures. As the girls scribbled and cooed at pictures, Stefan and Jamie went full throttle after Bagheera and Hermione, the family cats.

After about three minutes, a sudden rawr could be heard from the living room, Danny instantly ran into the room to find a small panther cub trying to get something from under the couch. "Whoa, where'd you come from." Danny walks over and picks up the cub. Said cub had hazel eyes and a certain dark blonde quality to it's fur. Danny looks around to the toddlers. She counts out loud to herself "Lucia is one, Little Laura is two..." 

She looks around and spots Jamie trying to grab Bagheera from on top of the lounge chair. "Jamie is three.. wait where's Stefan?" she asks out loud when suddenly the cub mews and bats at Danny. Danny uses her enhanced sense of smell to find the final piece of the puzzle, the babies natural scent radiated from both the three children and the panther cub. "You have to be kidding me!"


	3. Antsy Mama Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carm getting impatient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama panther - Cubs + werewolf babysitter= bad news

On the road however, Carmilla was sitting staring out the window and groaned occasionally. 

"Oh stop your grumpy attitude." Laura said looking at carm though the car mirror. 

"Can we just get this over with, I'm already feeling like something happened and I should've been there!" Carm growls as she digs her nails in the leather upholstery.

"Laur please hurry up, I feel I'm gonna become Catmilla's temporary cat toy back here." LaF said worriedly.

"Maybe this was a bad time to do this, Laura." Perry chimed in. "I'm most certainly not complaining but you of all people should know that carmilla isn't one to stay away, especially when you asked Danny to watch over your children."

Laura sighs. "I know and I was just to excited that the frienemy thing flew over my mind." 

Just as the car stops at a red light, Laura turns in her seat and took hold of carm's hand. Carmilla looks at her wife and calms down.

"Just a hour or two ok, then you can be home and happily reading to our cubs." Laura said reassuringly to Carm and leaned back to kiss her wife before the light changed green.


End file.
